


Lets drink for courage

by Jonghyun_Appa



Series: Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: Ichigo and Renji drinking..... That is all.





	Lets drink for courage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

“Just ask her. The worst that could happen is that she’d release her bankai and you’d be in Squad 4 for a few days a week tops.” Ichigo glared at the red haired Captain across from him, he took another gulp from his bottle finishing it and reached for the next one he had lined up.

 

As he’d predicted the mission with the students had gone to hell, they had been there for only an hour when a proper hollow, not one of the training dummies that Squad 12 brought with them but a real live hollow had gate crashed the lesson. He and Ravyn had ordered the removal of all students and officer’s while they dealt with the problem, he just hadn’t expected the Arrancar to appear from nowhere and almost kill him, if Ravyn didn’t have her training he was sure that the Arrancar’s zanpakuto would had taken his head off. As it was he’d had a small cut where the blade had nicked him before Ravyn had begun her fierce battle with them. When it was finally over it had begun to rain and they just laughed, it seemed that nothing was ever peaceful when they were together.

 

“I can’t do that. We’ve only spoken a handful of times.”

 

“You’ve spent most of your time with her drinking and socializing. You’re the only one who can call her Major, someone tried the other day and he ended up in infirmary for a broken jaw. Just tell her.”

 

Ichigo snorted as he processed what Renji had said, it was true he’d been drinking with Ravyn a few times in the past and they’d gotten along well. There were also days where she’d even come and help him with his paperwork and they’d spend the time after it was finished talking about different ways to improve things around the barracks and even within the Seireitei. Ichigo groaned, he’d fallen hard and fast for the green eyed English woman and there had been no warning or way of stopping it.

 

“I’ll tell her in the morning, at the moment I need the courage to do it.” Renji cheered and ordered more sake, - _King, you’re a wimp_ \- Ichigo just took a larger gulp of his sake in response to his hollows comment. In a room down the hall Ravyn was having a similar conversation with Rangiku, Hisagi and Izuru.


End file.
